Jealousy
by AladdinIRL
Summary: In which Solomon proposes to Lamia and Dantalion is absolutely not jealous.


It started off at a ball. Astaroth had insisted on celebrating some ancient babylonian festival.

Dantalion had been avoiding his 'not-fiancée', much to her chagrin. Naturally, Solomon helped in any way he could, directing her to where he _assumed_ the Grand Duke would be.

Two hours into the celebration, his pillar finally made an appearance. He glided up beside the blond with ethereal grace.

"Lamia is looking for you." The first words he spoke to demon all evening. Perhaps he did come off as distant, like Zagan had said.

"I know." Perhaps Dantalion was cold, as well. Shortly after, the child burst into the hall; a high-pitched exclamation of 'lover!' piercing the ears of anyone in a five-hundred meter distance. Solomon noticed Sytry's attempt to hide a wince; he hoped his own expression wasn't a mirror of the viscount's.

"I have been looking for you _everywhere_!" The princess stomped up to the duke as the demons went back to their idle chit chat. "As your future wife, I should know where you are at all times!"

Solomon had decided to ignore the desperate stare that the crimson-eyed male was directing towards him. "Where have you _been_, Dantalion?!" His ears caught an indignant reply before the blond spun to walk away.

Shortly after, Solomon found his fifty-third pillar and, after exchanging a few words, the blessed one left.

He returned to the young female and the groaning male. Solomon interrupted them, reluctantly, offering a smile to the child. "Dantalion, if you would give me a moment with your lovely fiancé, I have something I wish to speak with her about." After a confused nod of confirmation, Solomon lowered himself to one knee, pulling a small, golden ring from behind his back.

"Lamia, how would you like to marry myself in Dantalion's stead?" He watched her eyes widen in disbelief, a soft laugh breaking from his lips. She seemed reluctant, at first; yet within mere seconds the child nodded, taking the ring and slipping it onto her slim finger.

Lamia smiled, smugly. "_Dantalion_ never got me a ring." Dantalion raised an eyebrow, watching the two. "Solomon, let me show you around!" The demon felt the need to point out that Solomon _knew_ the way around, but the blond had raised a hand, shaking his head.

The rest of the night was spent with Lamia leading Solomon around the castle; Dantalion following closely behind. He wasn't _jealous_, of douse. After all, Lamia was a child, there was absolutely no way that she could have anything that _he _didn't. Right?

Solomon didn't even like her that way, he was just trying to save Dantalion the effort of entertaining Lamia.

That night, Solomon stayed with Dantalion.

Dantalion kept Solomon up for half the night, mainly complaining.

"I can't believe you _proposed_ to her. Why wouldn't you propose to _me_?"

Solomon tilted his head, gaze never straying from his parchment. "Propose to you?" The words were spoken softly, phrased questioningly.

"Yes, propose to me! Lamia _might_ have let me be if _we _were engaged. She would move onto someone else if we were together!"

Solomon smiled, scribbling down another line. "I will take that into consideration, Dantalion."

"You don't _need_ to take it into consideration, it should have already been done!" Came the demon's indignant response.

"Dantalion, you are behaving like a child." Solomon momentarily looked up, studying his pillar's features. "I am not actually going to marry her."

"That's besides the point!"

"What is the 'point', precisely?" The raven-haired male muttered a few intelligible phrases of defence, going off in a tangent about whatever seemed to be the matter this time. "Dantalion, you need to relax; she is a child."

"You _proposed_ to her."

"I proposed to a child who will most likely lose interest soon." Dantalion let out a frustrated sigh before continuing.

"Maybe in one hundred years!"

"She is still a child. Stop being so jealous." Solomon spoke softly, tone neutral.

Dantalion froze, turning to face the blond. "I'm _not_ jealous. I'm just irritated that you would choose someone who isn't even a pillar!" He huffed, folding his arms.

"It sounds like you are jealous, Dantalion." The prince rose to his feet, brushing past the demon. "Do you have more parchment?"

The elder ignored the question before continuing with his speech. "I mean, you went to the effort of getting seventy-two of us, and for what? To brush us all off for a child who isn't even old enough to be married?"

Solomon searched through the drawers, only half-listening to Dantalion's rant. "She's irritating, she would drive you insane!" Solomon murmured a quiet "Would she?", pulling three rolls from a large drawer and placing them on a table.

"She would never leave you alone, Solomon. I really think that you-" Solomon pressed a short, chaste kiss to Dantalion's lips, effectively cutting him off from complaining about Lamia.

"Dantalion, I am not going to marry Astaroth's daughter." Dantalion studied the blond's expression, one of amusement.

For once, he remembered why he trusted him.

* * *

**I am 500% sure Dantalion is tsundere-desu when it comes to Solomon. Don't hate him 'cause you ain't him.**

**~ AladdinIRL**


End file.
